


Enough

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Unconventional Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Cole do what they need to, to get by. A dark drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Enough**  
  
It was always going to be Starr for him and it was always going to be Nate for her but Starr had married James a long time ago, and Nate, well, Nate was dead. Cancer was a cruel way to die. But cruel - well, cruel was also spending the last fifteen years rotting in prison, being beaten to a pulp every day and having your body treated like a urinal by the other inmates. Dani understood that life was depressing and crazy and disgusting and that's what Cole needed. And Dani needed to be needed after her fiancée's death and the end result was a torrid sexual affair taken up behind closed doors, away from prying eyes and questions and accusations.  
  
It didn't matter that she was Starr's sister or that he was an ex-con because when their bodies were in just the right rhythm, they could forget about it all for awhile and just give into their baser needs and forget. _Forgetting._ That's what it was all about. They didn't love each other, they never really would, but simple need - the need to feel something, anything but pain and loss and insanity... that's what drove them into an orgasmic frenzy every damn time.   
  
The best part was no one else had to know. They could openly and publically pine for Starr and Nate while their bodies could meld together behind closed doors. Cole could still live the life of a sad, broken bachelor who existed for his daughter now alone and Dani could still be the virtual widow grieving for someone who would never return.   
  
To the world they could be anything, but to each other, they could just be.  
  
And that was enough.  
  
.FINIS.


End file.
